1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a program, all of which determine seating arrangement of a plurality of seats for staff members.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a design of seating arrangement for staff members is a significant factor for improvement or deterioration of business effectiveness at an office. Conditions that should be considered when designing seating arrangement is so diverse to include, for example, sensible temperatures by air conditioning, job titles, work contents, human relationships, and the like; therefore, it has not been easy to determine suitable seating arrangement in accordance with individual conditions.
In such a context, a seating arrangement management apparatus has been disclosed for the purpose of resolving contradictions among a plurality of seating arrangement rules based on a lot of seating arrangement requirements, and responding to the seating arrangement requirements (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-004386: Patent Document 1).